In the installation of cable antennas particularly on city roof tops, it is common practice to run cable along the roof to the antenna. Unfortunately, the cables are subject to damage by people stepping on the cables, tripping on the cables or, deliberately damaging the cables. There is a further problem with more compact designs and in limited access buildings where large trays cannot be accommodated. No adequate solution had been found for these problems until applicants' proposed bracket system was developed. Applicants' invention is the only roof top system designed specifically for wireless communication.
Applicant' s invention permits stringing the cable directly along the roof to the antenna whereas other methods involve circuitous routes over roof tops or feeding the cable through conduits which would make it inexcessible for repairs or modifications without a major effort. In applicant's arrangement, the cable is readily accessible and yet is protected from damage. The cable brackets proposed herein have met ready acceptance which in unusual in a climate where change is difficult to implement and there is generally landlord/tenant resistance.
The bracket system also shields the cable from the effects of weather and corrosion. The four foot lengths permit the use of elevators in bringing parts to the roof whereas other systems rely upon elongated protective ducts which must be hoisted to the roof. The system is also readily expandable from the common six runs of cable to twelve runs of cable.